1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to cordless electronic devices, and more specifically relates to a light system for a cordless electronic devices.
2. Background Art
Flashlights and laser pointers are common items that are useful in a variety of situations. For example, flashlights are often convenient and useful during walks in the dark, when entering a car in the dark, or during power outages. Flashlights also provide additional safety during such situations. Laser pointers are often useful in indicating the position of relevant subject matter while giving large group presentations, or even in indicating the position of relevant subject matter during a conversation. However, carrying flashlights and laser pointers during daily activities is inconvenient.
Therefore, there existed a need to provide a convenient and reliable source of light that would not require the user to carry additional items. According to the present invention, an apparatus includes a cordless electronic device and a power source. A light source is mounted on the electronic device and is electrically connected to the power source. An on/off switch is also connected to the light source. The light source directs light away from the electronic device without passing such light through an information display screen.
The power source may or may not include the power source for the electronic device. In one embodiment, the light source includes a fiber optic lead directing light from an information display light source of the electronic device. Preferably the electronic device is a cordless telephone, but it may be some other type of electronic device. In one embodiment, a portion of the light source is mounted on an antenna of the cordless telephone so that it can easily be directed by a user of the telephone. The apparatus may include multiple light sources where one light source is a laser light source and the other light source is a non-laser light source.
The embodiments described above provide a convenient and reliable source of laser and/or non-laser light by incorporating laser and/or non-laser light sources into a conventional cordless electronic device. Such light sources are particularly useful in cordless telephones because many people currently carry their cordless telephones almost everywhere they go. Accordingly, they will have a laser pointer and/or a flashlight in almost any situation where these light sources might be needed.